


Been Waiting For A Night Like This

by EddyWrites



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: An alternate version as to what could have happened when Jen and Judy went to the grief retreat.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Been Waiting For A Night Like This

_Gay bar_ , Judy thought, when Jen suggested it, _what was she implying by that?_ "Yeah, sure, that could be fun," Judy agreed.

"Great! You go to your group thing, and I’ll sit here by the pool. Meet me when you’re done, okay?" Jen smiled before taking another sip of her drink.

"Sounds good," Judy replied. "Can you do one thing for me though," she asked.

"Umm, sure."

"Maybe slow down on the drinking. Save it for the bar later."

Jen was about to protest, but the look on Judy's face, those big pleading eyes and pouty lips, made her think twice about it. She sighed. "Yeah. Fine. Just one more and I’ll make it last until you get back."

Judy smiled and Jen smiled a little too, hiding it by wrapping her lips around the straw again, even though this time she didn’t take a drink. Judy left for her group only a few minutes later, and after a short goodbye, Jen felt like she could finally exhale fully. She thought the alcohol would make her less tense, allow her to let go, but if that was the case, it hadn’t kicked in yet.

Jen closed her eyes and leaned back, passing the time lost in her own thoughts. It had been an hour, or maybe an hour and a half, since Judy left. Jen thought she'd be back by now. As if on cue, Judy came walking back to the pool, standing over Jen and casting a shadow. Jen opened her eyes and looked up at Judy. "You’re back," she stated.

"Yeah. You ready to go?"

"Mmm, yep," Jen said, swinging her legs off the chair and stretching. Judy watched as Jen arched her back and pretended not to be staring by the time Jen got out of her chair.

The walk to the car, and the ride to the bar were mostly silent, which was unusual for them. Judy could usually carry on a conversation about anything for hours. It was something Jen marveled at, but it seemed like she was distracted, stuck in her own head. "Penny for your thoughts," Jen said, finally breaking the silence. At least it had gotten Judy to look at her. "A dollar if they’re dirty," she added as a joke, just hoping she could get Judy to crack a smile. She hadn’t asked about her group. Maybe she should have, but the moment to do so was long past.

Judy laughed, but the was an uncomfortable tension behind it, which Jen couldn’t help but notice. "We need to get some liquor in you. You’ve got to lighten up. Where’s that ray of sunshine I know so well?"

Again, there was a brief hint of the Judy she’d come to know and love, but the smile quickly faded. "Hey, are you alright," Jen asked, taking a hand off the wheel to rest it on Judy's knee.

"Yes," Judy replied, finally perking up. "I’m great. I’m going to put everything behind me and have fun tonight."

"That’s my girl," Jen praised, patting Judy's knee once before putting her hand back on the steering wheel.

They pulled up to the bar not long after. "This is...nice," Judy said when the two of them stepped inside.

"Shit," Jen stated, taking in the variety of people around the room. "I hadn’t realized that gay bar meant gay and _lesbian_ bar. What the hell, a bar's a bar, right?"

Judy nodded in agreement and followed Jen to a couple available bar stools at the end of the bar. While Jen ordered their drinks, Judy looked around at all the gay and lesbian couples dancing with each other, kissing, sitting close. She couldn’t help but feel a little lonely in that moment.

Jen's hand touched Judy's knee, bringing her attention back to the reason they were there at all, and causing her heart to skip a beat all the same. If her face registered any kind of emotion, Jen didn’t seem to notice and was happy to knock back the shot that had just arrived in front of her.

Judy was able to shake off her funk and enjoy the night of drinking with Jen after that, and by the time Jen was ready to leave, both of them were a little drunk. "Jen, you can’t drive back to our hotel," Judy said, still having some of her senses with her.

"Shit, you’re right. What the fuck are we going to do now," Jen asked, as the two of them stepped out into the fresh, night air.

"I think we passed a small motel right up the road from here," Judy said. "We could walk and crash there for the night," she suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. Let’s go." Judy led the way, since Jen didn’t remember this place at all, but she was right, it was just up the road. Not exactly five star, but it would do. Jen checked them in, their little walk having sobered her up just a bit. They walked into their room, and Judy looked at how small it was.

"Jen, there’s only one bed." Judy's eyes were wide and panicked. She was far too drunk to be sharing a bed with Jen tonight.

"It’s all they had, Jude."

"Oh, okay," Judy said, still tense.

"Let’s just sleep this off, alright," Jen said, kicking off her shoes and undoing her pants. "You’re sleeping in your dress," she asked, as Judy tried not to stare at her.

"It’s comfortable," Judy explained.

"Right, okay, so suddenly you’re shy," Jen said, almost daring her to undress. Jen got into bed in nothing but her underwear and the tee shirt from the retreat. Judy, possibly just operating on alcohol and her automatic response to obey, took Jen's baited dare, if that's really what it was, and lifted her dress over her head. Dropping it on the floor, Judy suddenly felt very self conscious and dived under the covers of the bed.

Judy looked over at Jen, who was laughing lightly. "What," Judy asked.

"Just you," Jen said, trailing off. "You’re so pretty," Jen practically exhaled. Judy watched as Jen's eyes traveled over her face when she spoke. She was close enough that Judy could smell a bit of the alcohol on Jen's breath. When Jen moved closer, Judy's mind was screaming at her to move away and not let Jen make this decision in the state she was in...but she didn’t.

Judy let Jen kiss her, and god it felt good. It started as a soft kiss that became rougher the longer it lasted. By the time Jen finally pulled away from her, Judy's mind was spinning. "J-Jen," Judy stuttered, wanting so badly not to stop what was happening.

"Hmm," Jen asked.

"I can’t— I can’t do this," she said. "Not when you’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret this."

"I could never regret you," Jen told her, and she sounded almost sober.

Judy crinkled her face, studying Jen. "You’re not drunk, are you," Judy asked.

"Buzzed," Jen admitted, embarrassed about being caught pretending.

"You thought you had to pretend to be drunk just to kiss me," Judy asked. "Wait, is that why you suggested we go to a gay bar?"

"Maybe," Jen said.

They fell into silence for a moment before Judy spoke up. "Shit, I've ruined the mood now, haven’t I," Judy asked. Jen shook her head no. "Did you really mean it when you said you could never regret me," she asked.

"Of course I meant that," Jen said, and Judy smiled. Jen smiled too, just because Judy looked so damn beautiful when she smiled. Then, lifting the covers off of them, Jen moved so she was positioned over Judy. "Do you want me to kiss you again," Jen asked.

"Yes," Judy breathed out. She’d wanted Jen to kiss her since the first day they’d met and she was more than ready to give her whole self over to her.


End file.
